A Not So Surprise Visit
by twilightlove94
Summary: LEMON ALERT! Gaara and Neji's " activities " are interupted by a certain someone. lol please read nd be nice its my first lemon!


Omg heyy peepss well this is gonna be my first lemon oneshot soo please don't leave mean comments if it sux

Omg heyy peepss well this is gonna be my first lemon oneshot soo please don't leave mean comments if it sux!

Gaara: omg what are you planning for me?

Me: hehe you'll see!

Gaara: starts to dig grave

All right so I'm really self conscious about this one…please don't be mean! Give construct criticism so I can get better!

This is also dedicated to by BFFL Becca for her 14th B-Day!! I fuckin lovee this girl to death!!

!#(+)(#!!&)(#!#(!!&#&)#!

A young petite red head let out a low quiet moan as hands traveled down his chest south reaching a most sensitive area. Said hands began to unbutton the redhead's pants causing the others breathe to hitch.

" Neji-kun," the redhead moaned as he leaned in for another kiss, gently placing his lips on the other male, asking for entrance.

Neji began to kiss the redhead with even more passion as before by softly nibbling on the others plump bottom lip then letting his tongue slither into the younger boys mouth, until they both heard a knock on their door. Both jumped in surprise immediately halting their previous activities.

" Crap that scared me, who could that be?" squeaked the redhead as Neji began to rub his pulsing erection his mouth tilting upward into a smirk. Gaara eyed him confused.

" Shh, Gaara don't worry its not a surprise visit." Stated Neji very calmly as he lifted himself off of the rumpled sheets of the bed. The longhaired brunette gave Gaara a sly smirk and winked at him.

"What the hell do you mean it's not a surprise visit?" hissed Gaara sending a glare Neji's way. The handsome brunette just chuckled lightly at the others aggravation and calmly headed to open the door to let in the mystery guess.

" Finally, I was beginning to think you started ravishing him without me,"

" Of course not Sasuke. Now why would I go back on my word?" Neji turned at a gaping and blushing Gaara.

" What the fuck! Neji I'm your boyfriend and vice versa! Why would you do that?" Gaara yelped suddenly being pushed onto the bed by none other then the special guest. Sasuke's ebony tresses were falling in front of his onyx eyes temporarily hiding the lust and need laced within. Gaara let out a gasp as Sasuke attacked his neck with licks and sucks leaving red marks all over. While Gaara was preoccupied with Sasuke, Neji snuck down underneath them and silently began to pull Gaara's pants off leaving him in his loose boxers.

" Nghh, Neji stop this….," Gaara mumbled trying to be rid of Sasuke's vice grip. " What is with all of this!" Gaara's voice began to pick up as he was stripped of all of his clothing and promptly picked up and thrown backwards onto the muffled sheets of the bed with a squeak. Neji immediately straddled his waist and began to teasingly grind against him. The aroused red head let out a strangled moan.

The sight before him mesmerized Sasuke. Two of his dearest friends were grinding against each other like there was no tomorrow. He never knew that the cold, sadistic, and tough Sabaku No Gaara could mewl and moan so sensually as he was doing now. It made all of his blood rush straight to his groin. Gaara was absolutely breathtaking. Of course, Gaara was always stunningly gorgeous in person as well, with his toned and slender body, striking red hair, flawless porcelain like skin, and the blackness that surrounded his mesmerizing sea foam green eyes. Damn, Neji was such a lucky little bitch claiming this gem as his own. His skin…it looks so soft.

Sasuke reached out and began to stroke to soft skin of Gaara's abs and lower thighs. Gaara let out a soft moan and turned to face him. His skin was flushed turning his cheeks a shade of cherry red, beads of sweat gliding down his face.

" Well," the beauty moaned. " If you're here to have sex stop just staring and get to work," Sasuke smirked and looked at Neji who nodded in approval knowing what the other was about to do. Gaara on the other hand gulped at the looks both men – very horny men- were giving him.

Neji -with much experience- swiftly picked Gaara up and pulled him onto his lap and began to kiss him passionately fighting for dominance which Gaara easily gave him. Sasuke then stripped himself of unwanted clothing, as Gaara released Neji of his clothed prison.

Gaara smirked and said in a joking manner " Well, at least I'm not the only one naked anymore," The other two smirked as the sound of a bottle opening filled the room. Sasuke teasingly placed a cool finger lathered in lubricant at Gaara's pink opening. Gaara let out a gasp as Neji began pumping his member to calm him for what was to come. Sasuke smirked and slid his finger all the way inside Gaara's tight forbidden heat.

Gaara mewled at the entering of Sasuke's finger. Gods, Gaara was so turned on by this experience. Neji was whispering dirty things into his ear while touching him causing delicious friction with their members, while Sasuke with now two fingers deep inside of him. It was all too much! However, Gaara just had one question who would be the one to enter him? Gaara's musing were interrupted as he was unexpectedly flipped over onto his stomach. Gaara looked up at his soon to be lovers with a questioning gaze.

" Nhnnnn…" Gaara moaned as the number of fingers added once again. This time there was a twinge of pain, but the pain was soon overridden as Sasuke hit his sweet spot. Gaara panted as he thrusted them in and out in and out. When Sasuke began to scissor him he could not take it anymore. Gaara let out another long drawn out moan as Sasuke assaulted his sweet spot over and over and over again. He was close to the edge; the sweet pleasure was driving him mad. However, it still troubled him that this was not Neji. He almost felt guilty, however this was Neji's idea after all, so it was okay….

" Oh Gods someone just fuck me already!" Gaara screamed dying from such intense heat. If Sasuke's antics were kept up he would orgasm in no time. His member was a deep pink and leaked beads of white pre come. It throbbed almost painfully and he would need release soon.

Neji smirked; his Gaara was enjoying this as much as he was. Gaara would never know how much of a turn on this was. However, it annoyed him that Sasuke was getting all of the attention. It was his boyfriend….hmmm that's it.

" Sasuke stop," Neji commanded.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the aroused heir. " Why would I stop Neji-kun? When Gaara is so obviously enjoying what I am doing to his body." Sasuke's fingers left Gaara's tight channel and began to kiss him with such need and desire. Teeth clashed and tongues battled for dominance. Gaara mewled in his mouth and Sasuke began rubbing his swollen cock again.

Neji twitched. Gaara was his dammit and he will show him that he was the seme here! Neji ripped Gaara away from Sasuke's grip and pounced. Sasuke's lust laced eyes widened in surprise, as Neji's mouth did not latch itself onto Gaara, but onto him! As the kiss rapidly continued he found that it was rather difficult to gain control. Neji was winning the battle. Damn, now Sasuke knew why Neji was always the seme. He was not just good he was amazing!

Neji detached himself from Sasuke's swollen kissed bruised lips and stared intently at is boyfriend. Gaara had his eyes pinched shut moaning lightly as he touched himself trying to orgasm. Oh no, Neji would have none of that now.

Neji's hand flew to Gaara's as he stopped his angel's activities. Gaara let out a moan and begged " Neji, please let me cum. I can't take it anymore…" Another cry was released from his mouth as Neji laid him gently on his back on the sheets.

" Baby, do you think you can take both of us at once?" Gaara's eyes widened at Neji's question.

"Wh-what," Gaara stuttered unsure of what to answer back.

" It will be like nothing you have ever felt before, I promise you." Neji said gripping onto Gaara's shoulders lightly "But only with your permission,"

Gaara looked from Sasuke to Neji. Well….

" Fine, just please be gentle I kinda need to work tomorrow." Gaara laughed lightly as Neji smiled and went in for a kiss. Not full of passion or lust, but out of love. Sasuke could see, and instantly became jealous. Why did Gaara have to choose Neji, why not him? Yes, Sasuke has tried to win the red's adoration and love, but for some reason Neji won. It causes his heart to ache; this was the closest he will ever get to Gaara. Ever. But he was going to make it imprint in his red head angel's mind. He wanted him to know of his love.

" Neji, let me take over," Neji looked at his friend and nodded. He knew of Sasuke's feelings and understood perfectly, Sasuke would be the first to enter.

" Alright, Gaara I'll need you to get me wet…" Gaara blushed a crimson pink but nodded. Gaara's wet pink tongue began to lick up and down Sasuke's throbbing shaft. Sasuke let out a moan and stared at his friend that was currently residing between his thighs.

" Fuck, Gaara!" Sasuke let out a strangled cry as Gaara's whole mouth latched his whole mouth on him and began to suck noisily. Neji let out a moan just watching them; he too began to touch himself just as Gaara had done.

Sasuke snapping, lifted Gaara off of his cock " N-No don't want to come yet," Sasuke then positioned Gaara to face him and said "Prepare yourself." Gaara nodded and mentally prepared.

Gaara let out a gasp as Sasuke's member began to fill his tight hot heat inch by inch, ever so slowly….

" Fuck! Sasuke I'm not going to break just fuck me already!" That was all Sasuke need to hear. He reeled back and pounded as hard as he could, and with his excellent aim he hit Gaara's prostate on the first try.

Gaara screamed as the intensity of the hit shook his body. Sasuke then began to thrust widely, like an animal in heat desperate for a mate. Sasuke has waited so long, so _desperately_ wanting this. Neji snapped at the sight and grabbed at Sasuke's shoulder stopping his rabid thrusts.

" Now I must enter. Gaara this will hurt, but the pleasure will double." Neji stated as he took position. He looked at his panting lust induced partner. He prayed this would not hurt him. _' Hehe who cares let's just screw the kid already!'_ (A/N inner Neji for my friend!)

Neji slowly pushed himself inside, feeling Sasuke's member upon entry. It was _so _unbelievably tight. The pressure on his cock caused him to cry out and Sasuke to moan. Gaara let out a strangled cry as he clutched onto the bed spread for dear life.

" Oh Gods too much! Ah, Neji it hurts!" Tears began to fall from his eyes cascading down his cheeks. Sasuke and Neji took one look and thought one word. Gorgeous. They slowly began to move promising to their sexy uke that everything would get better. With each small shallow thrust Gaara let out a moan, cry or gasp. Sometimes all of them at once. The double penetration not only made Gaara cry out but Sasuke and Neji as well. The pressure on their cocks doubled causing them delicious friction.

They began to thrust harder and harder and they soon had Gaara crying out for more, the pain disappearing as Gaara's prostate was pounded by the both of them. With each movement Gaara saw stars. However, the three could only last a few minutes longer. Their last frantic thrusts came deeper, faster, and harder.

" Sasuke! Neji! Harder I'm so close!" Gaara screamed trying to meet their animalistic thrusts.

With a cry all of them came shouting each other's names, Gaara letting it all out in their stomachs. Gaara and Neji screaming each other's names and Sasuke came screaming for Gaara. Sasuke was the first to pull out of the panting redhead, then Neji.

A few moments passed and the heavy ragged panting died down. Neji and Sasuke both cuddled up close to their exhausted uke who looked completely and utterly ravished, with bite marks, bruises, and cum all over his body and leaking out from his tender thighs.

"Wow," was all Sasuke said as he began to tenderly stroke Gaara's hair lulling him to a deep sleep. Shivering a little Gaara curled up against Neji causing Sasuke's heat to sink even lower. Neji frowned.

" Sasuke, I an aware of your feelings, but this was a one time thing. You have no idea how insanely jealous I was watching you take him. I love him, and please do not try and interfere." Neji said in a very serious tone pulling Gaara closer to his body as if protecting him.

Sasuke steered his gaze away from Gaara's sleeping form and said, " I know. Thank you for this Neji."

Neji smiled " Come on lets get some sleep. Gaara's going to very sore tomorrow and I don't want to take all the heat for it, I'm not going to be the only person hit here."

They both let out a laugh as they scooted closer to their red haired angel and quietly fell into a deep sleep. Little did Neji know, Sasuke would never give up, and ideas were already forming inside his head.

OMG!! Five pages later and its finally completed!! MWHAHAHA!!

Gaara: FUCK! My ass hurts like a bitch! Why do I have to be uke?? whimpers

Me: Because your sexy like that, and really REALLY feminine. Sorta

Gaara: IM NOT A GIRL DAMNIT!!

Me: hehe but your too sexy and small to top!

Alright please review! And this was my first attempt at a lemon and I deem it not too crappy! Well, maybe it is….but review anyway!!

REVIEWRS GET COOKIES DELEVERED 2 YOU BY A GAARA IN SEXY LINGERIE! AND HAPPY BDAY BECCA!! 


End file.
